Wikia Holiday Card 2011 Wiki
We're launching a holiday card project at Wikia, and we want your community to participate. In the coming weeks, we'll be sending holiday greetings to all of our friends and family. What better way to express holiday cheer than to include a message about the exciting developments on wiki communities over the past year? We are constantly impressed by Wikia users, and we'll be using this holiday card to let the world know how much we appreciate your passion for community building. We also think this will be a fun way for users to interact, get a sense of who other users are, and learn about fun things that happened on Wikia communities in 2011. So, how do you participate? It's easy! Simply 'upload a photo below by November 30 '''if you want to be included in the Wikia Holiday Card. The image can be from your user profile, from your community, or anything creative that you feel tells a story about your wiki. ''Note: Photos do NOT need to be holiday themed! '' Here are three simple steps to get started: #Add your image to the slideshow on the Holiday Card Wiki. The deadline to submit an image is November 30. #In the caption, share a holiday greeting from your community or list one or two fun facts about the wiki. #Make sure you also include a link to your wiki in the caption of the image. After November 30, we'll be compiling all the submissions. We'll share a link to the card when it's live in mid-December here -- so keep your eyes peeled and follow this page! The card will include all of the images submitted provided they are appropriate. Please keep in mind that the images will appear tiled together on a landing page, so the more we have the better! Each image will have the name of your wiki and the fun fact you've provided about your community. Thanks for participating and feel free to leave a message on Christina's talk page if you have any questions! Kid vs Kat Banner2.png|Merry Christmas From Bootvile on Kid vs Kat Wiki!|link=http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs._Kat_Wiki happy holidays.jpeg|Easy Crafts Wiki turned two this year and has over 1,000 photos!|link=http://easycrafts.wikia.com/wiki/Easy_Crafts_Wiki|linktext=easycrafts.wikia.com Happy Crafty Holidays! BiG.jpeg|261 trucks added since we started in July and growing daily!|link=http://foodtruck.wikia.com/wiki/Food_Truck_Wiki|linktext=foodtruck.wikia.com - Hungry Holidays! POTC HolidayCard.jpg|Information has expanded with the help of a newly release movie and novel!|link=http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=http://pirates.wikia.com/ - Happy Holidays, Mateys! Pirates Online Players Wiki Card.png|Happy Holidays from the Caribbean: we went from just over 1k pages to nearly 4k|link=w:c:potcoplayers|linktext=Pirates Online Players Wiki -Happy Holidays Arthurs perfect christmas-1-.gif|Merry Christmas from Arthur Wiki!|link=w:c:arthur|linktext=Arthur Wiki 1x11JanitorChristmas.jpeg|Scrubs Wiki is now the official Scrubs site, as determined by series creator Bill Lawrence.|link=http://scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=Scrubs Wiki 5x13_Gang_sings.jpeg|The gang over at the ''Always Sunny in Philadelphia Wiki has seen a large increase in edits, photos, and editors in 2011.|link=http://itsalwayssunny.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Sunny_Christmas|linktext=the Always Sunny Wiki Tortellinitomatosoup.jpg|Happy Holidays from the Healthy Recipes Wiki!|link=http://healthyrecipes.wikia.com|linktext=Healthy Recipes Wiki 1x11JanitorChristmas.jpeg|We're rolling. Season's greetings! Christmas.jpg|Arthur Wiki.|link=w:c:Arthur|linktext=Merry Christmas :D LEGO_Universe_Frostburgh.jpg|LEGO Universe is officially shutting down after running for hardly more than a year, and we never did get to say goodbye to Frostburgh...|link=http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Wiki|linktext=the LEGO Universe Wiki Doctor who series wiki wordmark.jpg|We're the best Doctor Who fansite!|link=http://doctorwhoseries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor_Who_Series_Wiki|linktext=The Doctor Who Series Wiki Deadman Wonderland.png|The animated show meant a great growth for the Deadman Wonderland Wiki!|link=http://deadmanwonderland.wikia.com/Deadman_Wonderland_Wiki|linktext=DW Wiki christmas Yuna.jpg|Merry Christmas from the Final Fantasy Wiki!|link=http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Wiki|linktext=Final Fantasy Wiki Masked Bowerbird.jpg|We started in February '11 and we have over 2100 pages!|link=w:c:allbirdsoftheworld|linktext=All Birds Wiki LEGO_minifigs.jpg|Brickipedia! yaaaaaaaaay! Sonic Chrismas1.jpg|Merry X-Mas from Sonic the Hedgehog! BC.jpg|Desperate Housewives has been going for eight fantastic years, and now we're in it's final season! And it's ending with a bang!|link=http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|linktext=Wiksteria Lane Annoying.jpg|Merry christmas from annoying orange wiki! KOEI Wiki Holiday Image for Holiday Card Wiki 2011.PNG|Wang Yuanji, Mitsunari Ishida and Da Ji are here to wish you all Happy Holidays|link=http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=KOEI Wiki Trollopolis_logo.png|Have a very ANGRY holiday! U MAD? Cool story, bro.|link=http://trollopolis.wikia.com/wiki/Trollopolis_Wiki|linktext=Trollopolis Wiki A big group hug S1E23.png|Lets give friendship and receive magic.|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki |linktext=My Little Pony Friendship is Magic wiki File:Loadscreen_mp_crash_snow.jpg|Have a happy and prosperous holiday!|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki|linktext=Call of Duty Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse